


Новая жизнь

by Kira_Bailshmidt



Series: Семейка Суно [1]
Category: Monsuno
Genre: Bi-Characters, Divorce, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Bailshmidt/pseuds/Kira_Bailshmidt
Summary: Джереди, перестань делать вид, что всё нормально, я же не слепая. Прошло столько лет, никто не может так долго хранить чувства. В том числе и я. Прости. Будь счастлив.
Relationships: Chase Suno/Alpha, Jeredy Suno/Jon Ace
Series: Семейка Суно [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809856
Kudos: 1





	Новая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Да как этот ваш АО3 вообще работает блять

Они выбрались из руин древнего города лишь к ночи, дети вырубились как только они прибыли на станцию. Чейз вырубился первее всех, хотя так хотел наконец-то поговорить с матерью. Стоило им сесть за стол в гостиной, наступило неловкое молчание.

— Может чаю? — поинтересовался Эйс, закончив выкладывать приборы из походного рюкзака, — я приготовлю и уйду, хорошо?  
— Нет, Джон, не стоит, иди отдыхать, — мягко намекнул Джереди. Нахождение здесь Джона сделает ситуацию ещё более неловкой, хотя казалось бы. Эйс издал нервный смешок и спешно удалился.

Теперь всё кончено. Ведь, зная Джереди, между законной супругой и любовником он выберет уж точно не его. Раздвижная дверь закрылась за Джоном. Они остались наедине.

— Я так скучал по тебе, София. Я хотел бросить всё и заниматься исключительно твоими поисками, но Чейз был так мал. что я…  
— Джереди. Перестань оправдываться будто ты в чём-то виновен.  
— Да, прости, просто прошло столько лет, а Чейз нашёл тебя за столь короткий срок, что я…  
— Джереди, — покачала головой женщина, — всё хорошо, не переживай. Вместо того. чтобы винить себя, расскажи что изменилось за столько лет. Расскажи про нашего сына, он уже такой взрослый.  
— Да, и правда, ему уже семнадцать, в этом году школу окончил, ударник.  
— Как у него отношения с тем парнем из штурма? Альфа вроде зовут.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Неужели ты не понимаешь? Пару раз я видела их в видениях, и они довольно близки…  
— Не нужно мне об этом рассказывать, прошу, Чейз сам разберётся и без нашей помощи, — к щекам прилила краска. Вопрос «почему у его сына за столько лет не было ни одной девушки» прояснился.  
— Ну ладно, — пожала плечами София, — а сам ты как? Советую обратить внимание на Джона, он такие жаркие взгляды на тебя постоянно кидает, — ухмыльнулась Суно, поиграв бровями.  
— Что?! София! Я бы ни за что…в смысле…мы же всё ещё супруги и я…  
— Джереди, — остановила смущённую речь мужа, — мы взрослые люди, перестань делать вид, что всё нормально, я же не слепая. Прошло столько лет, никто не может так долго хранить чувства. Не стоит изображать из себя Фидес, дорогой. Пусть мы и были страстно влюблёнными молодожёнами, но прошло семнадцать лет, кто-то же должен был греть тебе постель.  
— Нет! Мы с ним…мы с ним ещё не…  
— Серьёзно? Джереди, я конечно знала, что ты немного своеобразный человек, но это.  
— Мы ведь всё ещё не официально разведены, так что это считалось бы за измену, да и просто неправильно. И почему разговор вообще пошёл по этому направлению?  
— Просто к слову пришлось. Просто знаешь, я столько лет провела у длани судьбы, наблюдая за вами, что поняла, что вся эта семейная жизнь не по мне. Я и в молодости не могла долго сидеть на одном месте, а смотря на жизнь женщин в браке через виденье монсуно и вовсе ужаснулась. Всё же мы слишком быстро поженились, Джереди, я была не готова. Может я плохая жена и мать, но я говорю правду.  
— Понятно.  
— Мы провстречались всего четыре месяца, о чём мы вообще думали?  
— Твоя семья настаивала на браке. Значит ты хочешь уйти?  
— Да, Джереди, хочу. Прости меня.  
— Нет, я всё понимаю, я сам не святой. Но что мы скажем Чейзу?  
— Я же не исчезаю бесследно, буду держать связь, звонить каждый день, присылать посылки. Мне так и не удалось отправится в кругосветное путешествие, как я мечтала ещё до встречи с тобой. Побуду неделю-две с вами, мы разведёмся и я соберу вещи и отправлюсь куда глаза глядят. Может даже найду милую спутницу, как считаешь?  
— Ты нисколько не изменилась, — покачал головой Джереди, — хочешь кофе?  
— Да, давай, я столько хочу ещё узнать.  
***  
— Сынок, я понимаю, новость неожиданная, особенно когда все не отошли от вчерашнего.  
— Джереди, перестань тянуть, он взрослый мальчик, сможет всё понять и без этого детского сада.  
— Мама? Папа? Что случилось?  
— Дело в том, что мы с папой поженились слишком быстро, а потом было моё похищение, но это не важно. Наши чувства были не такими сильными, а мы сами не готовы к браку.  
— Мы разводимся, Чейз, прости.  
— Что?! — подросток от удивления вскочил со стула, — Но как? Но почему? Мы же только-только…  
— Сынок, сядь и успокойся. То, что у нас с Джереди больше нет любовных чувств ещё не означает, что мы ненавидим друг друга и готовы век не видеть. Мы всё ещё семья, просто немного не такая как принято в обществе. Твой отец наконец-то перестанет терзать себя и полноценно впустит в своё сердце, и не только в сердце, Эйса, а я исполню мечту своей жизни.  
— В каком смысле Эйса? Джона Эйса? Пап?!  
***  
— Я дома! — оповестил Джереди. Пройдя на кухню, он увидел Джона, что готовил ужин. Под глазами того залегли синяки, да и весь он выглядел довольно болезненно. Подойдя к тому со спины, учёный обнял любовника, — как вкусно пахнет. Что это?  
— Док, у вас есть законная супруга, не стоит ещё больше играться с моими чувствами, — отчеканил Эйс.  
— Какая супруга? Во всей документах написано, что я разведён, — игриво произнёс Суно, оглаживая руками пресс мужчины, — по крайней мере с сегодняшнего дня точно.  
— Что?  
— А то. Что на ужин?  
— Курица с соевом соусе и фунчоза с овощами. Что-то хочешь на десерт? Я могу приготовить.  
— Да, — таинственная пауза, — например тебя.  
— Флиртуешь ты, конечно, криво, но это мило. Садись за стол.

***  
— Ты мог бы хотя бы попытаться скрыть следы прошлой ночи, Джереди, — укоризненно произнесла София, вернувшая девичью фамилию, Уэйти, — ладно волосы, они у тебя всегда словно гнездо были, но мог хотя бы водолазку надеть, наш сын сейчас в обморок грохнется.  
— Я сделал всё в точности, как ты говорила, так что не вижу смысла что-либо мне предъявлять.  
— А ты оказывается развратник, Джереди, не ожидала.  
— Мы вроде по магазинам собирались, или тебе больше ничего не нужно?  
— Молчи уже.

В этот приятный солнечный день София попросила ходить с ней по магазинам в качестве семейной прогулки и помочь в выборе вещей в путешествие.

— Эй, сынок, как думаешь, какой из этих рюкзаков лучше выбрать? Этот вместительнее, но у этого особая технология распределения веса.  
— Мы всегда пользовались вторым, он хороший, но это довольно старая модель, а сейчас вышло новое поколение у компании Х. Давай посмотрим вон на том стенде? — только Чейз сделал шаг вперёд и врезался в кого-то, — ой, простите пожалуйста, я… Альфа?  
— Чейз Суно? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Эм, а что я могу делать в торговом центре? — к щекам парня прилила кровь. Меньше всего он хотел встретиться именно с ним.  
— Ой, а это не тот мальчик, который…  
— Мама! — успел остановить Софию Чейз  
— Привет, я София, мама Чейза, а ты видимо Альфа, да? — протянула руку для приветствия.  
— Да, приятно познакомится, миссис Суно, — парень смущённо ответил на рукопожатия.  
— О, я больше не Суно, зови меня просто София, хорошо?  
— Мама. Тебе разве не нужен был походный рюкзак?  
— Да-да. Знаешь, мы с Джереди сами справимся, так что можешь погулять со своим милым другом, — с намёком подмигнула она сыну, отчего тот покраснел по корни волос, и исчезла так же неожиданно, как и появилась.  
— У тебя милая мама. Только почему она не Суно?  
— Оу, ну, мои родители развелись на днях, вот она и вернула девичью фамилию. Поэтому не Суно.  
— Ой, прости, задел больную тему.  
— Да нет, всё нормально, сам видишь, просто так получилось. Какие планы на день?  
— Да так, собирались с ударниками потусить вместе, но когда я был уже на полпути, то у всех всё накрылось, вот я и не знаю чем себя занять.  
— А, понятно, — неловко отвёл взгляд, — я слышал вышел новый вестерн, не хочешь сходить со мной? А то одному скучно.  
— Д-да, давай, с меня попкорн.  
***  
— Где Чейз?  
— На свидании.  
— И всё равно я не доверяю этому парню. Он всё-таки солдат штурма.  
— Кто бы говорил.  
***  
— Ну всё-всё, мыльчики, я же не исчезаю навсегда, буду звонить каждый день, подарки присылать, ну что разнылись-то? — причитала София, поглаживая по голове хмычущего Чейза и тягая за щёку делающего вид что не хнычит Джереди. Её поезд уже прибыл и ей надо было бы поторопится, но осталось ещё одно незаконченное дело, — Джон, Альфа.  
— Да, мэм!  
— Обидите моих мальчиков, парой царапин не отделаетесь, — и для пущего эффекта она подкинула в воздухе сердцевину, что специально для неё создал Джереди.  
— Да, мэм! Так точно, мэм!

Помахав напоследок, София запрыгнула в поезд в последний момент, провела рукой по остриженным волосам и улыбнулась, предвкушая начало новой жизни.


End file.
